halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Anna Slater
Anna Slater was a child born in 2510 to Jennifer Slater and John Slater. She was kidnapped at the age of seven and participated in Insurrectionists early training program to create elite soldiers who would later assassinate high ranking UNSC officials. She often was described as being a rude and often bullying other kids at her school. She was put into the program and was never known to be a assassin. She was killed late 2530's during the Harvest campaign while she was trying to save children from a orphanage on Jericho VII. She was revived on Earth Medical Platform in 2541. She under went several months of rehabilitation and was devastated when she discovered all her childhood friends who she met during training where either killed or in comas when they were fighting the covenant. In 2552 she was recruited into the UNSC as a Spartan 4 she was discovered for having the unbreakable bones of a spartan where she fought on Earth. She survived and eventually retired and settled down on Earth and was married to a UNSC soldier. In 2554 she was diagnosed with a rare form of cancer that was in every system in her body. She was informed that it was a long term effect of her augmentations that it could not be treated easily and that conventional treatments could not work as cancer was cured in 2327. She died later 2557. She was said to have been buried but the UNSC instead chose to cryogenicly freeze her. Early Life Anna Slater was born to Jennifer and John Slater on her home world of Jericho V. She was described as a rambunctious and often rebellious child. When she was six a older kid who was known as being the school bully attacked her. She fought back breaking the other kids wrists and breaking several ribs landing him in he hospital and her in the local police station. She was admitted to a Mental Institution after she was diagnosed as a high functioning sociopath. During this time she got severe depression and several times tried to kill her self before the people who were working at the institution had to sedate her. She managed to escape and return to her home where she found her Mother there but her Father left trying to protect them from terrorists when the John Slater Noticed he was being hunted by insurrectionist forces. Her personalty fit the criteria for acceptation into the Insurrectionists project they started using stolen information from Orion Project launched by the UNSC two decades before. On several different occasions she was nearly kidnapped by them. A few people who worked closely with Doctor Halsey noted that she often was described as a Spartan with no training. ''Anna's closest friends father was a UNSC officer who shot the kidnapper a week before she was kidnapped from her home. Insurrectionist Around 2517 she was kidnapped by a person who worked with the Insurrectionists. During the incident she bit the attacker finger severing part of it. After her mother was subdued by a stun gun Anna was drugged then transported to a planet that was unknowingly a planet that was safe for Human life and unknown to the UNSC. During her early training she was not really accepting the fact that she was kidnapping. During the first day of training Doctor Miler the man in charge of the program was told of the fact that she bit the kidnapper who also served as a trainer. She was given a harsh punishment as a result even though she didn't know why as she can't recall biting him. She didn't show any sign of pain and remained on the floor until she was told to get out when he pulled out a stun baton. When she did the trainer struck her in the face with the baton knocking one of her front teeth out. She then was later told that punishments are given if a trainee does not do as told. She eventually gave into the project. During a training excersize she was severely injured with her throat cut. She was unable to speak for several weeks. She eventually found her silence to be a strength to listen then kill. In 2527 she and all the twenty five trainees underwent augmentations that were adapted off of Orion and some experimental, some which were unknowingly stolen from Doctor Halsey. She and eight other trainees survived the procedures. After several months of rehab she was demonstrating the will to return home. Doctor Miller called her to his office and showed her UNSC videos of nukes being detonated on Haven. He said that the UNSC did it, that they were using at as a means of propaganda to turn the tides of the war in their favor. She eventually decided that it was necessary to do what was right. ''"They lied...the UNSC said that the war against us was because we are the terrorists, but after what the Doctor showed me I now the truth, how to UNSC is just spewing propaganda to turn the tides against us, we need to stop them in time," '' In order to prove her loyalty she was brought into a jail cell were a associate of her father was being held for ten years. She was told to kill him. She did and noticed that she didn't think about killing him but just did. And she brushed off the fact that she killed a person. In late 2527 she was sent after her Mother who was hired by the Office of Naval Intelligence to continue investigating the kidnappings of the children. She had discovered files pertaining to the fact. Anna was sent after her to assassinate her. During the confrontation she hesitated for a second and was tasered to the ground rendering her unconscious. ''"do you know who this man is? He's your father, several years ago he went and did reconnaissance work to try and gather information for us about you and your fellow assassins," -ONI agent She was interrogated and shown the real side of the story. She still didn't believe them. She refused to speak. They noticed the scar but did notice she did speak. After showing images of Insurrectionist soldiers slaughtering civilians. She was enraged by the fact that she was told that they only were killing UNSC, and then she was told that the Nuke that was detonated on Haven in 2509 was detonated by a Insurrectionist terrorist who died believing he was a martyr. She eventually returned to her home and killed Doctor Miller and the person in charge. She then liberated her fellow assassins and told them the truth they eventually sided with the UNSC and swore their allegiance to them and fought with them killing insurrectionists behind enemy lines. Anna Slater eventually told her parents that she did't belong with them she moved back with them to Jericho VII. The glassing of Jericho VII During the initial evacuation of Jericho VII she forced her parents to board a evac ship while she stayed behind to help Evacuate children from a Local orphanage. She succeeded in helping to get them out. One of the soldiers who she had grown accustomed to during her time with the insurrectionists brought her aboard a UNSC Pelican after she was stabbed with a Covenant Energy sword and getting a needler shard in her chest. She survived after being patched up using three tubes of biofoams. She was evacuated to the UNSC Pillar of Autumn where she died soon after with her parents by her. "I never told you did I? That I never forgot who you were, I just did what I thought was right all those years ago, don't forget that," -her final words to her parents She died and was put into cryogenic suspension in hopes of reviving her. There has been some speculation that she may have survived. Battle For Earth When she was revived in 2541 three years after she was "killed on Jericho VII" her father was later found to have been killed on Reach while helping to defend it. Se fell into depression but eventually over came it. In 2552 she was recruited by the UNSC to take part of '''Spartan-IV '''program. She was given Mjoilner Mark V Powered assault armor the ones that was given to the Spartan II's during the fall of Reach. She helped defend several key areas in New Mombasa. She and several civilians who were hiding in the sever systems managed to escape the glassing and survived. She also escaped when the Prophet of Regret made a slip space jump to Delta Halo. She was beginning to notice extreame pain all over her body. She removed her helmet and a civilian told her she had the beginning of what appeared to be a lesion on her skin. After she and the civilians escaped she and a marine she met during the Covenant attack on Jericho VII met again. She retired when she agnolaged the fact that they wanted to pursue a romantic relation ship. Civilian Life(2554) In 2554 two years after she noticed the pain she began experiencing she got the test results back from the Doctors that she had a type of Cancer that was caused by the augmentations and the radiation she was exposed to during the glassing of New Mombasa. She was devastated but knew there were risks from the day she was augmented. She and her husband swore they would get through it. After a year they were informed that the cancer has masticated to every major system in her body and none of the treatments where working. She and her husband stoped the treatments. The UNSC asked her if they could crygeniicly freeze her body. She accepted and her husband allowed it. When she died she was frozen with a chance that she in the future could be revived